Are You Messing With Me?
by agentsofpitchperfect
Summary: One-shot. Beca and Jesse go to Stacie Conrad's party the night Beca came out to the whole school. Beca finds herself being hit on by her long-time crush, Chloe Beale, but she's convinced that Chloe is just messing with her.
**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of it's characters etc.**

 **A/N: So I haven't written anything for a while, but I got this idea stuck in my head so I thought why not? Let me know what you think.**

"C'mon Beca, you have to come!" Jesse stated as he threw his arm over his best friend's shoulders, "It's Stacie Conrad's party, everyone is going to be there. And by everyone, I mean one very specific redhead".

Beca shrugged off his arm before turning to face him. "Okay first off, I don't _have_ to do anything. Second, the fact that Chloe will be there doesn't effect my decision in the slightest-" Jesse made a point to interrupt, but Beca silenced him with a pointed look and a raised hand. "And third-" Beca paused before lowering her voice slightly, "-I'm not exactly in the mood to be surrounded by the entirety of our school after what happened today".

"So that's why you won't come" Jesse said as if he just uncovered a big mystery.

"I'd say it's a pretty good reason. I'd rather postpone all the shit I'm going to get for as long as I can".

Jesse softened his gaze hearing the dejected tone in his best friends voice. "Beca, no one at our school cares that you're gay". Beca scoffed and gave him a disbelieving look. "Okay, nobody important cares."

"Forget it, Jesse. I'm not gonna go, so just drop it".

"No".

"No?" Beca asked with a raised brow.

"No. I'm not gonna let you miss one of the biggest parties of the year just because of some douche-bag guys, who are probably just jealous that you could get more girls then them-"

"Jesse-"

"No Beca, I'm so proud of what you did today. You said it yourself that you're done hiding- so don't hide! You are going to come tonight, and you are going to have fun with your friends. And if anybody has a problem with that, then they can answer to me. You are one of the strongest, bravest, most beautiful-"

"Okay, okay, okay. I'll go. just stop with the speech. It's weird when you compliment me!"

"You'll go?" Jesse looked at her hopefully.

"I'll go. On one condition".

"Name it".

"Never try and give me a motivational speech again."

"Done. Although, I was really going for empowering rather-"

"I don't care".

"Fine, fine. Lets head out of here. We need to decided what you're gonna wear" Jesse said excitedly, clapping his hands while jumping into the air.

Beca raised an eyebrow at him, "I swear, anybody would think you're the gay one".

...

"I'm kinda regretting letting you talk me into this" Beca said anxiously, taking her focus away from the door in front of her to look at the boy standing to her right.

"Well stop. We're going to go in there, get drunk and have fun with our friends." Jesse reassured before he reached out with his right hand to ring the doorbell. Not a second later the door was pulled open forcefully to reveal a tall brunette with a wicked grin on her face.

"Beca Mitchell" The girl said, completely disregarding Jesse. "I was starting to think that you wouldn't show. Boy am I glad you did though, look at you- you look hot!" The clearly intoxicated brunette said as she ran her eyes over the length of the shorter girl's body.

Beca flushed under the girl's gaze, waiting for her eyes to return to her face before replying with an awkward smile, "Hey Stacie, thanks for the invite".

"No, thank you for coming" She said with a wink. "Drinks are in the kitchen, make yourself at home" She said as she turned slightly in the doorway, forcing Beca to bush against her front as she entered the house.

Jesse followed after Stacie had moved from the doorway, offering a polite smile that was swiftly returned before the tall girl rushed off into the sea of people. Jesse had to push his way through the crowd in order to reach the kitchen. And when he arrived, he saw a girl stroke an uncomfortable Beca's arm before winking and walking away.

Beca had a red solo cup in each hand, filled with what he could only assume was cheap beer. He accepted one of the cups and was about to take a sip when he saw Beca down the entirety of her drink.

"Whoa Becs, slow down!"

"I have literally been here for less than 3 minutes and I've already had two girls hit on me".

"Okay...I'm not following, isn't that a good think?" Jesse asked his friend.

"Not when they're only doing it to screw with me".

"You don't know that Beca".

"Oh, I do!" Beca choked out a laugh.

Jesse was about to reply before he caught sight of a large, clearly intoxicated blonde, stumbling into the room.

""Hey! Glad you flat butts finally decided to show up!"

"Hey Amy" Jesse smiled as the Australian made her way over to the pair.

"Whoa Shortstack, whats got your panties in a twist?"

"Nothing. I need a drink" Beca grumbled a response.

"Here, try this" Amy said as she handed her drink over to the brunette girl.

"Amy, whats in that?" Jesse asked cautiously.

Before Amy had a chance to reply, Beca had already chugged down two thirds of the mysterious liquid.

"Wow that's strong" Beca said as she slammed the now empty cup onto the table.

"Thank you. I made it myself, it's something i like to call 'Fat Amy's rumble in the jungle exotic juice drink...with a lot of tequila' ".

"Catchy" Beca snarked back.

...

At some point in the night, Beca had managed to lose both Jesse and Amy in the mansion that was Stacie's house. She was currently sat at one end of one of the large leather couches located in one of the quieter rooms of the house, nursing what must have been her sixth or seventh drink of the evening. Music could still be heard as Beca leaned into the couch, closing her eyes.

She was midway through letting out a deep sigh when she felt the couch dip beside her. She slowly opened one eye only to see bright blue eyes staring back at her.

"Jesus!" Beca exclaimed as she moved back as far as she could- which evidently, wasn't much with the arm of the couch pressing into her back.

"Chloe's fine" The red head winked.

"Erm, can I help you?" Beca asked with a slight slur.

"Yes actually, I seem to have lost something"

"Oh yeah, what is it" Beca asked, already scanning the nearby areas for something Chloe could have dropped.

"My number, so could I have yours?" Chloe asked with a wink.

Beca let out a load groan at this, throwing her head back into the couch. "Not you too! I thought you were supposed to be the nice one!"

Chloe gasped and held a hand to her chest "I am nice! And what do you mean not me too?"

"You, like everyone else, heard I was gay so you thought It'd be funny to pretend to hit on me. But someone beat you to it, and guess what, jokes not funny!".

Beca made a move to get up but Chloe pushed her back down with very minimal effort.

"God you're strong" Beca said under her breathe.

"Why would you think I'm pretending to hit on you?" Chloe asked, genuinely confused.

"Because girls like you are never interested in girls like me".

"Girls like me?"

"Y'know, clever, funny, popular. Not to mention the fact you are literally the most beautiful girl in school" Beca stated, her filter seeming to have disappeared as soon as the alcohol hit her system.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Chloe asked, shocked.

Beca scoffed. "You'd have to be blind to not recognize your beauty. Hell, I bet even blind people could probably feel the perfect bone structure that is your face".

"Thank you Beca" Chloe said, earnestly. "And for the record, I happen to think you are incredibly beautiful too".

"Ugh, stop it!"

"I can't help that I'm attracted to you" Chloe said simply.

"No, you're not!" Beca exclaimed as she stood from the couch and started to make her way towards the hallway.

"Hey Beca" Chloe called before she reached the doorway.

"What?" Beca stopped in her tracks, but didn't bother turning around.

"Are you butt dialing me? Cause I swear that ass is calling me!"

Beca let out a small chuckle but continued her journey out the room.

...

Beca found herself in the kitchen again, helping herself to another beer when she spotted Jesse making his way over to her.

"What;s made you so grumpy?" Jesse said, noticing the from on the small girls face.

"More like who" Beca stated, "Chloe Beale just hit on me."

"Chloe Beale!" As in the girl you've been crushing on since middle school- Chloe Beale?" Jesse asked incredulously.

"That's the one."

"And you're upset about this because..."

"She's just messing with me" Beca said dejectedly.

"I highly doubt Chloe 'nicest person on the planet' Beale is trying to mess with you. What exactly did she say?"

"She just told me I was beautiful then used some super cheesy pick up lines"

"Excuse me, my pick up lines are not cheesy, thank you very much!" A voice called out from behind the two.

"Chloe" Beca called as she spun around to face the slightly taller girl "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." Chloe replied simply.

"Listen, I'm sorry. Jesse was only kidding when he sa-"

"Beca stop. It's okay. And I wasn't ,messing with you, I do like you".

"You can't like me" Beca whined, pouting slightly. Jesse chuckled to himself- drunk Beca was adorable.

"Why not?" Chloe countered.

"Have you forgotten who I am? Better yet, have you forgotten who you are? Y'know, I assumed you'd have a good memory, but apparently you don't. You're just like that fish from that stupid movie Jesse made me watch...You know the one...with the fish".

"Dory" Jesse supplied helpfully.

"Yes! Thank you Jesse. Dory! You're just like Dory!"

"Actually, if I was anyone from that film, I'd say I was Nemo".

"Why?" Beca asked with an adorably confused expression on her face "Oh wait! Because of the red hair- Nemo's orange right?" Beca looked proud of herself for making the connection.

"Well, yeah that's true. But I was gonna say because like Nemo, I'm not afraid of touching the butt" Chloe replied with a wink.

Beca groaned "Dude, you're killing me here".

"I'm not messing with you."

"Okay, fine. Say you're not messing with me, then you're only doing this because you're drunk!"

"I'm not even that drunk" Chloe argued.

"Drunk enough to hit on me".

"Okay fine, I'll stop."

"Thank you!" Beca said, slightly disappointed that Chloe had given in so easily- she must've been right all along.

"But if I were to ask you out on a date on Monday, whilst completely sober, would you say yes?"

"Yes" Beca replied instantly "But you're not going to so..."

"You'll see" Chloe said confidently as she walked away.

Beca dropped her head onto the table and let out a small whine.

...

Monday rolled around and so far nobody had treated Beca any differently, although it was only second period. The short brunette was at her locker, swapping her English book out for her chemistry one. As she slammed the locker door shut she was met with Chloe's grinning face.

"Chloe! What are you doing here?"

The red head liked her arm through Beca's and tugged her in the direction of the science labs.

"I'm here to walk you to class. After all, I feel we've always had chemistry."

Beca let out a smile at that. "I've gotta give it to you Beale, that one was good."

Chloe smiled as she dropped her arm that was linked with Beca's before lacing their fingers together. "So I was thinking, for our date..."


End file.
